Happy Lucky Lottery Hoax
by MarioMario54321
Summary: Mario is mad that he can't win the Happy Lucky Lottery. So he tampers with the Gamecube's clock, even though some feelings get hurt.


**Happy Lucky Lottery Hoax**

**by MarioMario54321**

Mario was in Rogueport, and he had his Happy Lucky Lottery ticket out. His number was 3410.

Mario: Okie Dokie. I hope my number wins today.

Mario checks the number on the billboard. It said 7892.

Lucky: Sorry. You did not win. But here's a consolation prize!

Lucky gives Mario a Mushroom.

Lucky: Come back tomorrow!

Then Luigi came with his lottery ticket which was 1771.

Luigi: I wonder if I won.

Luigi checks the number on the billboard which is 7892.

Lucky: Sorry. You did not win. But here's a consolation prize!

Lucky gives Luigi a Mushroom.

Lucky: Come back tomorrow!

Mario: Hey Luigi, what is the prize for when you win the lottery with all four numbers?

Luigi: I believe it's a Gold Bar x3 and Free Games at the Pianta Parlor.

Mario: Free Games!?! Wow. If I win this, I won't have to save up my coins anymore.

Luigi: Nope.

The next day.....

Mario: I hope I won today.

Mario checks the billboard. The number was 4721.

Mario: DO'H!

The day after that...

Mario: Please let me be lucky today.

Mario checks the billboard. The number was 3411.

Mario: Woohoo! Three out of four!

Lucky: Sorry. You get a Mushroom today.

Mario's happy expression turned to anger.

Mario: WHAT!!??! I got three of the four numbers! That means I took second place.

Lucky: Yeah. But the matching numbers can't just be in any random digit slot. It has to start from the right and go to the left. For example, if the winning number is 2684, and your number is 7354, then you take fourth place. If it's 0084, you get third place. If it's...........

Mario: Yeah. Ok. I get it.

Lucky: Good.

The next day...

Mario: (Please let me win today, PLEASE!)

Luigi: Hold on Mario. I wanna go first this time.

Luigi checks the board. It said 1771.

Luigi froze for 10 seconds.

Luigi: I won................I won?..............I WON!

Lucky: Congratulations! You get a Gold Bar x3!

Lucky gives Luigi three Gold Bars.

Lucky: And you get Free Games at the Pianta Parlor.

Luigi: WOOHOO!

Mario was enraged with jealousy at the exact moment that he heard that Luigi had won.

Mario: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!

Mario left Rogueport and went straight for the Gamecube Clock.

Mario: The Happy Lucky Lottery takes place once a day. And when the clock hits midnight, the lottery starts again. Well, I'm gonna do something about this!

Mario tampers with the clock to make it one day later.

Mario: Ok. Let's go back to the Lottery Billboard.

Mario heads back to the Lottery Billboard and the number was 0932.

Lucky: Sorry. Here's a Mushroom.

Mario: Do'h!

Mario tampers with the clock again, then returns to the billboard, the number was 2625.

Lucky: Sorry. Come back tomorrow.

Mario: Do'h!

Mario continued to tamper with the clock. Three REAL days went by, each with 24 REAL hours, and finally.....

Mario: *pant* *pant* So.... *pant* did.............I........win?

Mario checks the board, and finally, it said 3410.

Lucky: Congratulations! You won! You get a Gold Bar x3!

Lucky gives Mario three Gold Bars.

Lucky: And you get Free Games at the Pianta Parlor.

Mario:........finally..........

Mario was filled with relief.

Luigi: Good Job Mario! And it only took you three days. Just like it took me....

Then Luigi was shocked when he checked the calendar.

Luigi: WHOA! This calendar is wrong! I think someone tampered with the Gamecube Clock!

Mario: Uhhh....yeah. I'll go fix it.

Mario eads back to the Gamecube Clock and sets the date and time back to the day it really is. Then he heads back.

Luigi: Ok. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go enjoy my free games at the Pianta Parlor!

Luigi heads to the Pianta Parlor to play free games.

Of course, because of Mario's mistake, he didn't expect things to be different that very day that he just changed back.

Mario: Ok. I won that time, but I can still keep playing. All I need is a new number!

Mario walked over to the board, and he was shocked when he read the board. It read "Happy Lucky Lottery Cancelled. Talk to Lucky for Details."

Mario: ???

Mario then talked to Lucky.

Mario: Hey Lucky. Why is the Happy Lucky Lottery cancelled?

Lucky:.........................................................Well, you see, the unlucky thing that happened is, the clock was tampered with. And I don't know who it is. By any chance, are you the one who did this?

Mario:..........No. It wasn't me.

Lucky: Well...........ok.

Later that same day, Toadette came to check the board to see if her number won.

Toadette: Ok. Let's see if I won!

Toadette checks the board, and is shocked to hear that the game was cancelled, so she spoke to Lucky.

Lucky: Toadette, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't play today.

Toadette:...................WHAT!?!

Toadette suddenly burst into tears, and ran away.

Lucky (_sadly_):.....breaks my heart to see someone cry like that........

Mario saw that, and he decided to come clean.

Mario: Hey Lucky!

Lucky:...what?

Mario: The truth is, I tampered with the Gamecube Clock just so that I could win the lottery.

Lucky then broke into silence, and then glared at Mario, and after a few moments, the ground shook hard.

Lucky: #$%*^&^#%^*&$^%&*&%$^&*&(^%&$^#$*&(&*^&^$&()*(*&*)^&(*%#^&(*^$#%^%^!#$^%*^*&^$&*%^$^#^&*^&(%$^*%&^%&$^&%$%**&^*%&*^&*)(&%^&)(^%*&$*#%&$^%#$%&#$!%$^%&$^!#%$^%^#%!$^%^!#%$%^#%!%$^%$^!#%$%^&#$!%^$#^!%^$#%^&%*&*^&(*^&*(&*^&(*)&((*)(*&*(^&%&&^&$^%%$#$#$#$#$#%^$%^&&%&*&&%&*(&^%&*^&^(&^%%&%^&%*&*%^$^#^&*^&(%$^*%&^%&$^&%$%**&^*%&*^&*)(&%^&)(^%*&$*#%&$^%#$%&#$!%$^%&$^!#%$^%^#%!$^%^!#%$%^#%!%$^%$^!#%$%^&#$!%^$#^!%^$#%^&%*&*^&(*^&*(&*^&(*)&((*)(*&*(^&%&&^&$^%%$#$#$#$#$#%^$%^&&%&*&&%&*(&^%&*^&^(&^%%&%^&%*&*%^$^#^&*^&(%$^*%&^%&$^&%$%**&^*%&*^&*)(&%^&)(^%*&$*#%&$^%#$%&#$!%$^%&$^!#%$^%^#%!$^%^!#%$%^#%!%$^%$^!#%$%^&#$!%^$#^!%^$#%^&%*&*^&(*^&*(&*^&(*)&((*)(*&*(^&%&&^&$^%%$#$#$#$#$#%^$%^&&%&*&&%&*(&^%&*^&^(&^%%&%^&%*&*%^$^#^&*^&(%$^*%&^%&$^&%$%**&^*%&*^&*)(&%^&)(^%*&$*#%&$^%#$%&#$!%$^%&$^!#%$^%^#%!$^%^!#%$%^#%!%$^%$^!#%$%^&#$!%^$#^!%^$#%^&%*&*^&(*^&*(&*^&(*)&((*)(*&*(^&%&&^&$^%%$#$#$#$#$#%^$%^&&%&*&&%&*(&^%&*^&^(&^%%&%^&%*

As he went crazy, Lucky was then on the verge of exploding.

Lucky: THAT'S IT! NO MORE HAPPY LUCKY LOTTERY EVER! BOOM!

Then everything went black, a few seconds later, it all came back again.

Lucky: I mean, if you ever do that again, I will end this game! Understand?

Mario agreed to that.

Lucky: Good. I want to restart the game again, but everyone must buy new numbers at 500 coins.

Mario: 500 COINS!?! Awwwww forget it!

Luigi: Wait! I have 1000 coins! We'll both buy new numbers. It's on me!

Mario was surprised Luigi could afford it, since he was playing free games at the Pianta Parlor, and bought some Gold Bars, which he sold for coins. They both bought new numbers at 500 coins. Mario's new number was 7201, and Luigi's new number was 0262.

Lucky: Good. I should have the lottery running up again by tomorrow. As long as nothing like this ever happens again.

Toadette: Wait! Did you say the Happy Lucky Lottery will be back up again tomorrow?

Lucky: Yes.

Toadette was suddenly filled with relief. She wiped the tears from her eyes from before.

Lucky: By the way, everyone has to buy new numbers at 500 coins.

Toadette:..........WHAT???

Toadette's relief suddenly turned to shame again. But Luigi decided he's seen enough. So he dragged Mario to a place behind the wall. Then he started to glare at Mario.

Luigi: You know Mario, this game has a 1 in 10,000 chance of winning. Well, 1 in 9999 to be more exact.

Mario: I know.

Luigi: And if your number just won't show up after a long time, then the best thing to do, is to buy a new number for 100 coins.

**THE END**

All right, in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, after messing with my Gamecube's clock, I talked to Lucky, and as I reviewed what he said as he was talking about how someone tampered with the clock, he mentions quite a few things that I could really use for this. Lucky mentioned how he told Toadette she couldn't play, and that she burst into tears. Where else do you think I got that from? Lucky tells you that as you tell him that it wasn't you who messed with the clock.

_Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door belongs to Nintendo._


End file.
